Drawn To The Fire
by Aeon Starlet
Summary: When Joey's apartment complex ingites in a huge fire, the only person who will brave the fire is Tristan. Can tristan do it alone? READ AND REVIEW!


This is my first fic here on FF.net. A WARNING: this is slightly Yaoish. But mostly it is just friendship between Joey and Tristan. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! ^^'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
~I touch the fire and it freezes me.  
  
I look into it and its black.~  
  
The explosion of super heated glass was loud enough to wake everyone in the neighbourhood. The sky was red with the flames and the glass from the windows littered the streets with shards of razor sharp edges. The sirens wailed and the screams echoed as the people one by one were found and rescued from the burning structure. Everyone was huddled around crying and rejoicing over their loved ones.  
  
All of them except Tristan Taylor. He watched the flames in horror as the apartment complex slowly gave in to the blaze. He had heard the fire trucks and rescue vehicles and raced out, worried that it might have been one of his friend's houses.  
  
He was right.  
  
It was the complex where Joey resided, and though everyone else was outside, there was no sign of him. He looked about all over, calling out to his best friend.  
  
"Joey? Joey where are you?"  
  
Finally he had discovered Joey was not outside, and no one had seen him come out. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number for Yuugi's house. Each ring felt like bell tolls as he watched the blaze grow wildly out of control. when he ended up with the answering machine, he left the message for Yuugi to get everyone over to Joey's place immediately. As he hung up a movement from upstairs caught his eye. it was so slight, he thought it may have been flames.  
  
A flash of dirty blond hair...a white and blue T-shirt...  
  
"Jounouchi!" He cried aloud as he rushed toward the building. Joey was still up there. "Joey! Hold on Joey, I'm coming!" Tristan called up as he tried to enter the building. A firefighter hauled him back.  
  
"You can't go in there!"  
  
"But there's someone still in there! My best friend is in there!" he cried as he tried to break free, pointing to a window almost covered in flames.  
  
The fireman looked up with horror and shook his head. "We can't get in there. Theres too many flames."  
  
Tristan looked at him horrified. "What do you mean? There's someone up there who needs your help! You have to save him!"  
  
The fire man shook his head again slowly, "There are too many flames. The fire is out of control. We can not reach him!"  
  
Tristan snapped. He shook free of the man and snarled, "You may not be willing to go in there but I am! I have to save Joey! and none of you can stop me!"  
  
~Now through the smoke he calls to me.  
  
To make my way across the flames  
  
To save the day  
  
Or maybe melt away  
  
I guess it's all the same.~  
  
The fire crew could only watch as Tristan ran in and began to climb the smoky stairwell. They could now only hope for the best for the kids inside.  
  
The smoke was almost impossible to see though and even harder to breathe through. Tristan had only sunglasses to protect his eyes and his jacket which he had doused in water before he ran in. He could not cover his mouth and nose as it hampered his movement. He remembered one of Joey's old bandannas that he had in his pocket. Joey had given it to him one day for good luck. He had never had the chance to give it back. He pulled it out and tied it around his mouth and nose to keep out the fumes and pressed on.  
  
Second floor...third...fourth...  
  
Finally he reached the fifth floor. and he had to move fast, as the flames were not far away. He had to reach Joey. The smoke and flames scared him and he felt dizzy, nauseated but he had to keep at it. Joey counted on him.  
  
By now Yuugi had arrived with Ryou, Kaiba, Mai, Otogi and Solomon. Yuugi cried out when he saw the blaze and looked to his grandfather.  
  
"Grandpa we have to do something! Where's Joey? Where's Tristan? He told us to meet him here."  
  
Solomon just looked up to the darkened windows. He could see only weak movement from Joey's bedroom window. He put an arm around his grandson and spoke softly. "Yuugi...Joey is still inside..."  
  
Yuugi gave a sharp cry, "No! Joey! Hold on Joey!" hot tears spilled from his eyes and he sunk to the ground. Joey. His best friend. His constant companion. He was trapped up there and no one could reach him...he was going to lose his best friend...  
  
Otogi had by now approached a nearby police officer. "Have you seen a guy here, in a long jacket, brown hair, strange style about our age?"  
  
The officer nodded and pointed to the building. "The kid had a death wish. He ran into the building calling for his friend."  
  
Otogi just sighed. "thank you officer." This was not what he wanted to tell Yuugi and the others. Tristan was also inside. All eyes were on him as he approached the group. Ryou was the first to speak.  
  
"Any sign of Tristan?"  
  
Otogi just pointed to the building and sighed, "He went in to get Joey."  
  
The group fell silent, only Yuugi's muffled sobs breaking the quiet every few moments. All they could do was pray. Pray for a miracle.  
  
By now Tristan could feel the heat and it made him feel choked, but at least he had made it to Joey's door. He felt the knob. It was still cool. Sighing a bit he tried it.  
  
Locked.  
  
Frusterated, he moved back and with a forceful kick, sent the door off its hinges. he raced in, seeing the flames licking at the door to Joey's bedroom. He raced over and using his jacket as insulation, he opened the room door.  
  
Joey was there, his arm still on the window ledge as he slumped by the wall.  
  
"Joey!" Tristan raced over and shook him. Joey barely moved but at least he was alive. Tristan picked him up gingerly and removed his wet jacket, using it to cover the injured blonde. He removed the bandanna and placed it over Joey's nose and mouth instead, hoping it would save him from inhaling any more smoke. He swung Joey up onto his back and began the trek down as fast as he could possibly go. His lungs ached from the smoke and he could feel his hands were burned, but it didn't matter. He had to get Joey out.  
  
"Hold on Joey. Come on Jounouchi, just hold on. I'll get you out of here!"  
  
Joey's arms seemed to tighten slightly and he mumbled.  
  
Tristan smiled and kept moving. "We can do it buddy. You and me." He tried his best to move down quickly but fire blocked him on the fourth floor. He could not risk Joey's safety, so he ran down the hallway, racing down the stairs at the other side. Again he was blocked on the third, and he was losing speed. The smoke was getting to him. He raced again back to the other side and down the blackened stairwell, never looking back. The second floor he did the same, only blocked when he tried to leave by the back doors. The flames were high, and he felt the searing heat. His only choice was to run back down the hall and out the way he entered. He was slowing down, the smoke making his eyes blurry. He had reached the door but again it was a wall of flames. He placed joey down long enough to cover his head with his wet jacket. He would need the protection, as Tristan had no choice but to go through.  
  
Replacing Joey on his back, Tristan closed his eyes, said a silent prayer, and leapt through.  
  
"We can do this Joey...You and me..."  
  
  
  
~I will walk.  
  
Through the Fire  
  
Where else can I turn?  
  
I will walk through the fire.  
  
And let it.  
  
Burn.~  
  
  
  
The fire department could no longer fight the fire. it was by far out of control. All they could do was ensure the fire didn't jump to other neighbouring buildings. Yuugi watched in silent sorrow as the building began to give way.  
  
"It's going to collapse..." Otogi gasped as he closed his eyes, fearing the worst. Yuugi had buried his face now in Ryou's chest and his gandfather stood close. They all felt the overwhelming sorrow of the loss of Jounouchi and Tristan.  
  
"Things will never...NEVER be the same..." Yuugi whispered as he kept his face hidden.  
  
A commotion among the fire fighters, caused Ryou to look up as his eyes went wide. The sound of glass shattering was heard as a figure emerged from the wall of flames, and he was carrying another on his back. As he came closer, he could see it was Tristan. and he was carrying Joey on his back, covered by his jacket.  
  
"Yuugi! Look! It's Tristan!" Ryou cried. "And he's got Joey!"  
  
Yuugi's head snapped up as he could make out, through his tears, Tristan's figure as it got a safe distance from the building and collapsed. Yuugi bolted over, followed by the others. "Tristan!"  
  
Tristan looked up, able to see yuugi just barely through burning eyes. He smiled and creaked through a dry throat.  
  
"I saved him."  
  
Yuugi laughed slightly, with tears in his eyes. "You did tristan...You sure did."  
  
The paramedics soon moved Joey onto a gurney and guided tristan to the ambulance, rushing them off to the General. Yuugi and the others took a car, while Malik chose to take his motorbike.  
  
It took the others almost two hours to make it with all the traffic. When they reached the hospital, Joey had been stabilized and he was awake though still on oxygen. He had been cleaned up and looked much better than when they had first emerged. He smiled at the others and spoke in a hoarse croak, as the smoke made his throat sore. "You're all here. Thanks guys." He looked around. "Where's Tristan?"  
  
The others smiled. Yuugi was the first to speak. "Tristan is being taken care of. He went in there after you. He was determined to save you."  
  
Joey smiled. "Good ol' Tristan. Always the hero..."  
  
He was cut off by a doctor as he entered carrying a clipboard and wearing a worried expression. "You are all Tristan Taylor's friends?"  
  
They all nodded silently.  
  
The doctor sighed slowly and continued. "I am surprised. The one who was actually trapped inside fared better. Tristan is severly burned and he has inhaled a lot of smoke. We must keep him in intensive care. These next few hours will be crucial to whether he recovers or not..."  
  
One by one, eyes filled with tears and soft no's and oh no's seemed to float around the room. Even though they had been up there in the ICU and had seen Tristan, he had obviously become more ill. Joey took it the worst. He threw off the mask and got up and began walking towards the door. The doctor tried to keep him down but joey was adamant.  
  
"Listen Doc, if one of my best friends is gonna die, I'm gonna see him once more before he does!"  
  
The group seemed to agree and the exasperated doctor let them leave. He knew it would be better on both patients if they were able to be near each other. He led them up to The ICU and gave them the directions, watching as the group helped their weak friend move to the room. He had to admire the group's devotion to each other.  
  
Upon entering Tristan's room, they were shocked. Tristan had been cleaned up and he was dressed now in hospital garb. But his face was ashen, his skin dull. His breathing laboured and hoarse. There were large burns along his arms and on his stomach. His eyes were swollen his lips bluish. He looked half dead. Joey rushed over and grabbed one lifeless hand, careful not to hit the I.V. He smoothed back Tristan's damp hair with a hand, as he spoke softly.  
  
"Hey, hey Tris it's me. It's Joey. Can you hear me?"  
  
Tristan seemed to turn towards Joey's voice and he smiled slightly. "I hate hospitals...they scare me..."  
  
The others had been crowded around and had all said hello before they had gone to see Joey so one by one they exited, leaving Joey and Tristan. Joey squeezed his hand gently and smiled through tears. "I know. I hate em' too but you can't go leavin me yet Tris. You said we'd do this together...We'll make it. You and me..." again Joey repeated Tristan's words through more tears  
  
"I..." Tristan spoke, his voice barely a whisper. "I..did...did'nt I?"  
  
Joey nodded as Tristan closed his eyes again, his breathing more shallow than before seeming almost like he was slipping away. Joey sniffled as he continued to smooth back Tristan's hair. He moved the chair in close by the bed and lowered the bar on the bed. He leaned in close, laying his cheek beside Tristan's and stroking his hand softly.  
  
"Im right here Tristan. Always have been, always will be, just don't leave me. We will do this together. You and me buddy...you and me."  
  
and it was there he fell asleep, his hand in Tristan's hair, his cheek touching, as a sense of comfort and a sense of such deep friendship. That, and the small hope that his nearness would encourage Tristan to pull through.  
  
Joey awoke in the middle of the night to find himself staring at hazel eyes. Tristan was awake and looking at Joey with a shy smile. "Joey...Thank you."  
  
"For what?" joey gave him a lopsided grin "You saved me remember?"  
  
"But you wouldn't let me give up. You being here helped me so much." he gave Joey's nose a gentle kiss and smiled at the blush as it spread over the blonde's cheeks. "So in a way I owe you."  
  
Joey was silent a moment before smiling "No way man! Tris, we're even!" and with that he returned the kiss to Tristan's nose.  
  
Tristan closed his eyes and seemed to relax as Joey resumed running his hands through his hair. He felt safe, even in a hospital. Joey was the person he was the closest to. They had been friends even before Yuugi. And there was no one else he would rather have near him than the Blonde haired, puppy eyed goofball known as Jounouchi "Joey" Katsuya. 


End file.
